Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analysis technique of a multimedia file, and more particularly, to a method for skipping the title sequence of a multimedia file for an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
With the development of information sharing technology, the lives of modern people enjoy getting information over Internet. As such, Television users change the way they watching TV. Users have evolved from the passive reception mode with traditional analog or digital broadcasting systems into the interactive reception mode such as VOD (video on demand), Internet TV and smart TV. For example, users can use their TV to access multiple contents by clicking a movie, a TV program, a photo album and music or other multimedia video through Applications (apps) or Web browser over Internet.
However, when a user is using a TV and watching different episodes of a TV series over Internet. Generally, the title sequence of each episodes of the TV series are the same. As such, the user needs to manually skip the title sequence of a TV episode, for example, the antecedent summary and/or the title sequence theme song and so on. In more detail, for example, after watching the episode No. 1 of a TV series, and then, the user would like to watch the episode No. 2 of the TV series. With respect to the title sequence theme song of the episode No. 2 is duplicated as that of the episode No. 1, in this case, the user may choose to skip the title sequence theme song to directly watch its substantial portion.
Although some currently available multimedia players on the market allow users to input a setting operation, for example, skipping the content of a movie or a TV program for several beginning minutes of presently playing, but the length of time for skipping in this way is fixed, unable to automatically lengthen or shorten the length of time according to whether a movie contains the antecedent summary, the length of the antecedent summary and/or whether commercial advertisings are interspersed prior to beginning the substantial portion, etc.